The Need for Speed
by boffin66
Summary: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"Today's guest comes to us with a unique perspective on the world of F1 motor sports racing. As a 2-time podium winner, and successful challenger to the Annual championship, she has broken gender boundaries in a motor sports career that was dramatically cut short.

Since then we have seen her as a guest speaker and panellist on many television programs as well as being a high-profile advocate and champion of causes such as anti-bullying programs and LGBTI inclusion.

Please welcome Emma Swan"

1300 - 1500 peeps - thunderous applause

"Thanks, thank you, thanks very much…"

"Wow… I'm humbled…"

"I wasn't expecting this sort of welcome… wow… thanks"

"Emma shades the top of her eyes, so she can see under the glare of the spotlights.

"Wow and there's so many of you too? That's amazing, thank you so much for coming, and getting out of bed so early too!"

"Thanks for the intro, Maisie. "Emma nods back to Maisie waiting on a chair behind the podium.

"When Maisie asked me to come and chat with you guys, she told me I was an inspiration and that I should share some tips with you guys of how to get ahead. Of course, then I had to overthink it all and get myself all stressed out about what I was going to say to you. I was getting so worked up about getting it right that I nearly blew a gasket. And that is my first car pun for you

"Anyway, when I start to feel overwhelmed like that, I have a number of methods I use to try and calm myself down and get a fresh perspective. If I have access, then swimming for an hour, clears the head, I have to concentrate on stroke breathing and stuff like that, no time for over thinking anything else. So tip 1. If it feels like it's all too much find a way to step away and take a breather, go for walk, try swimming, just stop thinking about the problem for a while. It's only an hour but it helps., trust me!"

"Emma talked about how her career was her passion, that the hard work was worth it because she was doing what she loved. Tip 2: So, if you could, love what you do! It's not always possible and if not, find some reason to make sure the job has purpose or passion for you. It helps!"

"And 3 If you are doing what you love then you will be resilient and persistent. Be persistent! Keep trying, don't give up. If I had given up, if I got disheartened by every NO then… well I guess I wouldn't be here with you guys today"

"OK, so let's be interactive, who has a question for me?

They asked about her accident. Let's not get into the whys, I challenged the norms, not everyone can cope, and the consequences were disastrous on all counts. A huge impact on racing generally But I survived, I didn't damage my face LOL and I still have a little limp but eventually that should go!

Is there anything you can't do? Cook! OMG, I didn't have to do it whilst I was racing. I had personal trainers and a nutritionist, so all my meals were prepared, even in the offseason. These days I order in.

"They asked about her support for LGBTI, well I am gay, still looking for the right one. High expectations, of course no. 1 they need to cook! Hmm now there's an idea for a dating show - cooking for Emma - who's in? Hands shoot up. Great I'm onto a winner. Stay tuned

"And bullying, were you bullied in racing? Now racing is a different story, it's competitive and we all look for weaknesses in each other to exploit, whether it's how you drive or even interpersonal. I added even more of a challenge by being a woman in a male dominated arena, so I had a few harassment challenges in the early days, but I was lucky, I survived, and I proved myself on the track. Hopefully it won't be so hard for those who follow!

By the way I should also acknowledge the amazing women who paved the way before me. There are dozens of women who endeavoured racing, some with more success than others. It's just not a sport that most women choose. But me, I loved it!

;"But let me tell you a story, it's complex and I Have detailed it enough in my book, without names of course. But in my early teens at school I was started to be harassed by the other kids, for being a petrol head and a dyke, I didn't even know what a dyke was I just knew it was derogatory. I was a naïve young kid in a small town, how the heck would I know what a dyke was ha-ha, I know now!

Anyway, this girl, who I had known for a long time, she stood up for me. She was one of those natural leader types, you know what I mean, everyone seemed to gravitate to her and respect her. So, when the harassment started to get worse, she stood up and put a stop to it. Said that bullying was not on and she wouldn't stand for It, no matter who it was! And the bullying stopped! She probably saved me, we've all read the stories, seen how these things escalate.

"Amazing - so, sometimes all it takes is respect, or some sort of support, one person to stand up and change things"

"When I went to thank her, she told me she didn't like me and I didn't need to thank her because but she wouldn't tolerate bullying, no matter what"

"How amazing is that? How self-aware was this young girl? To know that no matter whether you like a person or not, that bullying was not OK? To be able to separate personal feelings from right or wrong? We could all learn from that

"I hope she's still doing that? I hope that Regina is still standing up against the bullies, and hopefully now by talking about her and my experience that I am helping too."

"Thanks, everyone, thank you for coming out to see me."

The breakfast speech is followed by a book signing, and there is a huge queue. Midway, Emma glances up and sees a familiar face, but her view is momentarily blocked by next person and when she looks again... (Regina? Was it Regina?) ... has gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina is at the breakfast event, she remembers Emma, so she was keen to hear what Emma had to say. She didn't realise Emma remembered that day at school. Wow, then she heard that Emma hoped that Regina was still standing up to the bullies? She was, she had studied law and specialised in human rights. One of her colleagues suggests it sounds like her, Regina just smiles and nods.

When Emma finishes speaking Regina realises that she'd like to speak to Emma, to apologize for her tone way back then. It wasn't that she didn't like Emma, it was more that she didn't like how Emma had made her feel and now, 15 years and 2 failed relationships later, Regina knows exactly what those feelings had been. But it was 15 years ago, and Emma has never indicated any interest in Regina, plus there was that whole her Mother and Emma's Dad dating that almost made them weird siblings.

She watches the queue of women waiting for Emma, excited to get an autographed copy of Emma's biography and a moment of her attention. She realizes that now is not the place for a reunion and with a sigh she heads off to work.

Regina decides to send a letter through to Emma's management company, but after a few weeks of no response. Social media was an option, Emma's profile was everywhere, but Regina thought that was too public for their first contact after so much time.

Then Regina hears that Emma is attending a fundraiser at one of the city's top nightclubs. Now that seems like an opportune time to bump into each other. She organises tickets, convinces her ex to join her for moral support and soon enough the evening comes around.

The venue was crowded, hot, music thumping. Emma was in a reserved area on the 1st floor which was only accessible via invite and monitored by security, and Regina couldn't get close to say hi. Her ex had wandered off and was dancing with some friends on the dance floor below them, so Regina hovered near the bar, hoping an opportunity might arise to see Emma at the bar. Of course, her drinks were being delivered. As the night passed, Regina had been downstairs a few times to dance and enjoy to floor show but her chances of talking to Emma close were diminishing rapidly and it was time for Regina to give up and head home. She had glimpsed Emma through the crowds having a very intimate discussion with a scantily clad woman and knows the night is over.

Regina decides to use the restroom before heading out, who knows how long a cab would take.  
Regina hears voices, then stumbling, then a voice calling her name "Regina?"

As Regina leaves her cubicle, she sees Emma stumbling into the toilets on her walking stick.

"Oh, thank goodness," Emma mumbles, " I think she's drugged me" and then Emma collapses to the floor.

Regina manages to stop Emma from hitting her head on the floor just as security and the scantily clad woman and a security guard enter the toilet.

"Right, hold her" she directs the security guard, "and call an ambulance. Emma's been drugged!"

"Who are you?" screams the woman

"I'm her lawyer" Regina responds


End file.
